True Love
by Kawaii Panda Bears
Summary: Harry likes Lala, Imadori has an interest in Lala, but didn't know it would turn into love, why would he like her? She's violent, never smiles, and a bad personality. The only thing he likes is her D-Cup, so why is he falling in love with her? Harry doesn't like that Imadori is all over Lala, so he decides to make the first move. Lala is shocked and doesn't know what to do. WWHITS?
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Imadori x Lala x Slight! Harry

 _Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or the characters. Note: Some scenes are based off the anime.  
_

Lala walked to classroom 2-C to have lunch with Ichijou, the girl that inspired her to come here and well many people were surprising nice.

She slammed open the door "ICHIJOU!" gaining the whole class attention. Ichijou turned around and said "What do you need Lala?" Lala held out her boxed lunch and said "Lunch. We are having lunch together!"

As they sat down and ate with Ichijou's other friends, they got into how they met each other. "So that's it! You practice wrestling with each other!" "Lala you look very strong." Lala took all of these compliments and felt good about herself as she noticed a boy lingering around Ichijou.

"Oh so your name is Lala-chan. Ichijou, I'm taking this, Mmm…" Lala suddenly got annoyed by his presence "Ichijou!" "Yes?" "What is that boy?" She said unsure if he was a human or some unknown creature. "Oh that's Imadori." "Nice to meet you." "Piss off!" "Lala, you don't have to be so mean…" Imadori went into pervert mode and search for her breast size and for some reason he had a creepy aura coming from him.

'Her size is…. D!' Lala felt imadori's gaze and grabbed a fork to stab him. "You bastard!" Suddenly she was stopped by Ichijou "Lala, please try not to swing around dangerous items…" Lala stared at Ichijou and sat down "Just get away!" Ichijou asked if he was alright and he said he was and walked away singing.

Imadori stopped "So Ichijou saved me again… I wish she was a little quicker…" he said as he fell on the floor and crawled to Mikoto. "Miko-chin, big boob- I mean Lala is picking on me~" "Is that so?" Lala watched them and looked back at Ichijou "Do you like that thing?" "I never… thought about that..." she said hesitantly. "Someone as strong as you, what could you be afraid of? Take him by force! It's irritating!"

Ichijou became flustered and her friends ask her to talk about with them later. "Hey, you with the big breasts! This girl is stronger than you!" He said as he took Mikoto's hand. "What?" Lala listened and thought of it as an annoyance. She got up and stated "Hmph. There's always one of those in every country, worthless men and thieving women." Mikoto suddenly looked serious. "Thieving women?" Mikoto said. "My father was careless with women… When I see trash it irritates me!" She says as she crushes the apple. "Wanna fight?"

"Uh, no thanks." Mikoto said as she backed off. Imadori suddenly appeared in Lala's face "I can do that!" he said as he crushes the banana Lala became pissed and crawled Imadori's face. "Ow, I'm sorry!" People in the back made comments on how impressive the scene was. "Is he okay?" Eri asked "Don't worry about it!" Mikoto said not caring.

Tenma came up with a dumb idea and decided to challenge Lala, which ended in her face getting grabbed. Mikoto grabbed Lala's arm "Is it fun picking on the weak?" "Want to have it out?" Lala grinned and dropped Tenma and Imadori and faced Mikoto. Hanai got serious and decided to break up a disaster waiting to happen. "Hey hey, both of you cut it out…" but was interrupted by another voice "Why don't you cut it out?!" "Wha?" Hanai said as he turned towards the voice.

'Harry Mackenzie? H-he's in the same school?!' Hanai thought. "He's not only took the words out my mouth, but he has presence!" Harry looked at Hanai "Oh you're…" "You know him Harry?" Tougou interrupted. "Something like that." "Looks like there are pretexts involved… Interesting!"

Tougou went to the podium and declared a 'battle' between 2-C and 2-D at the athletic meet and well they accepted it. "Not fighting here? You are fully a coward Miko-chin…" Lala stated. Mikoto didn't say anything back. When the 2-D students left Tougou said "You are a shrew, just as the rumors say!" "Hmph, they aren't so strong!" "Think about that again…" Harry showed Lala her arm.

"These marks! Hmph, I look forward to that athletic meet Miko-chin!" "There's more" he said pointing "Banana?!" –Scene goes to Imadori- "It's all over for me…" "What size?" "About the same as Miko-chin." –Gropes air- "Good job. You may go to rest now." He says as Imadori's soul left his body.

-After school-

"Why are you walking with me Harry?" Lala asked "Because, my house is the same way." "Hm, where's Tougou?" "I don't know, I kind of lost him after a while." "Hm." 'For some reason I feel calm around him, he has a calm but flirty aura.' "Lala." "Yeah?" "Why is he just standing there?" "Who-" I looked at Imadori "D! Can I get a feel again?" "Imadori!" Lala screams then runs over to him and slams his face in the ground.

"That's gotta hurt…" Harry says as he watches in amusement/worriedness. "Hey, Lala don't you need to do something?" Harry suggested. Lala stopped "Oh, that's right I need to get ready!" She said as she runs home "Thanks man…" Imadori says on his last breath. "No problem." Harry says as he leaves.

Once Lala got home she sat and watched TV. 'What is up with that boy' she said thinking about Imadori 'I still can't believe he-' Lala banged the table until it broke "Oh crap…" She says as the table was broken in half. "Well that's not the problem right now, I need to prepare for that athlete meet!" She says as she works out furiously.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:00 A.M. "What?! It's that late already!" I stopped, took a shower and went to my bed and laid down. "Hm, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow with Miko-Chin and Ichijou! It would be a fun challenge indeed" I say and I fell asleep.

 _Well that was the first chapter! I hope I did well since I do not usually write fanfictions, but I anticipate you all enjoyed it! And do not be afraid to give some feedback. (I will need it~)_


	2. Chapter 2

-Beep Beep-

Lala woke up and turned off her alarm "Today is the day!" I say as I went to eat some leftover burgers. Once she was done there was a knock on the door, "Yes? Oh Harry and Tougou, what are you guys doing here?" "Walk to school together." Harry stated "And also to win the battle! We will win!" Tougou said while lifting his fist in the air. "Yes!" Lala said as they all walked to school.

-Skip to athletic meet-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to impress you with this. Don't get hurt because of thoughtless behavior like of 2-C, oops, I mean like a certain class." Some 2-C students were questioning what he said. "Next I present Ms. Tae Anegaski. She is the new school nurse, so if anyone gets hurt, be sure to check with her." Tae waved her hand with a cheerful aura around her "Everybody! I will be waiting!" And of course all the guys were excited and ready to get hurt.

For the first event it was against 2-C and 2-D. "Oh boy, 2-C and 2-D… violent dead heat from the beginning!" Said the speaker. Harry dodged the balls gracefully and Tougou appeared next to him. "Harry, you're are pretty good!" "If they don't hit you it's no big deal." The cheerleader of 2-C started cheering them on and got everyone's attention. "Wow, the hottest girls are on the top!" "I wanna join 2-C!" The boys said in the background.

Then it went to the 2-D girls, and well Lala wasn't enjoying herself or so it seems. "She doesn't seem to be enjoying herself…" "And she looks mad…" Commented some boys. "Japanese girls are supposed to cheer, so Tougou forced her." Lala looked at her pompoms "If you don't want to do it, you don't have too." Harry stated. "Really?!" Lala said as she got rid of them.

During the break Lala went behind the school with the pompoms and started dancing. 'I like these!' she thought. Harry popped out of nowhere "So you actually like them huh?" Lala blushed and denied it "I gotta go!" She says as she runs away "Heh…" Harry chuckled.

"We are getting close to the climax! Next up is the Calvary Battle! Three boys and one girl make one horse team."

Harry and Lala formed a team together. "Ichijou..." she said as they faced each other on their 'horses'. Everyone wanted to win, however only one class could one, and one team could get the credit. "Ready…" The speaker said about to shoot his gun and Karasuma came and blew into a shell and everyone went charging at each other.

"Oh it's a furious battle from the start! A grand melee!" Suddenly the players headbands started to disappear. "Whoa who is that? They were extremely fast! Oh, it's the team of greatest interest of this meet! Harry and Lala had made their move! Fight! Fight! They are overwhelming! Is this unlimited speed?! Watch for the opportunity!" Mikoto looked at them "What should we do? Should we go after them?" "Leave them alone! We have to wait until the numbers are smaller. The others will get in our way!" Asou said. "Alright." "Wow! Ah! Ichijou has collected her seventh headband already!" The speaker said.

As many teams fell down an unexpected arrival came onto the scene. "What happened here?" Mikoto asked and saw Akira on the ground "Save yourself…" Akira said "Hmph, that's the end of them." Harry said "That's the way it is." Tougou said "Behind you…" Akira said Mikoto turned around "Its class D's Tennoji!" The speaker screamed. Classes started charging at Tennoji but failed.

"With the appearance of Tennoji, every class is being annihilated!" The speaker screamed. Lala watched as Sawachika and Harima challenged Tennoji, and well they defeated him, but Lala wondered if Sawachika injured herself since her slammed the ground basically. In the end Sawachika took the credit, "Thank you, but Harima-kun and the others worked hard too!" Mikoto said.

"Ooh, at another place, rider Suou is in a pinch! She's surrounded by two of the Class D's aces! She completely open at her back!" The speaker said as Harry charged "Crap!" Before Harry could hit from behind Imadori's face got in the way. "Banana boy!" Harry shouted "G-Go… Miko-chin!" "Imadori!" She said as she watches him fall 'It's… enough for me to be in your heart like this… A man who fought for you… and fell." "Don't act on your own!" Mai said as they fell.

"Now!" Tougou says as he charged "Its one – on – one I will not lose!" Mikoto said as she grabbed the girl's headband. 'Thank you… Imadori' Mikoto thought. However she said that a little too soon as Imadori rolls towards her. "Hey! You're in the way!" They stopped but maybe that was a bad idea, because Lala took her headband.

Now it was the time for Ichijou and Lala to fight. "I was waiting for you Ichijou!" She says and she threw punches at her. But Ichijou dodged all of them, then both teams went back to take a breather and Lala said go back and Lala was getting ready to kick her, but Hanai threw Ichijou in the air so she would land back on him. "What's that? It didn't work?" Lala asked. Harry explained to her what happened. The teams faced each other and Harry decided to kick Hanai in the stomach. "What?" His kick wasn't getting to him and all of the sudden Hanai got a hard 6 pack!

"That won't work!" Hanai shouted. "What… What is with this guy?" They charged back at them. "I came to this country… To fight!" Lala tried to hit Ichijou, but I was too late because Ichijou took Lala off her 'horse' and slammed her on the ground. Crushing Lala's pride and dignity at that moment. Ichijou turned around "Ah, sorry!" 'So she reacts unconsciously when against a stronger opponent… interesting' Harry thought.

"The one who has won this battle is Class C!" The speaker said excitedly. Harry went up to Lala and held his hand out to her. "I don't need your help!" Lala shouted at him. Harry stared at her and pulled her up anyway "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you up?" Harry asked. Lala had a slight blush but walked away angrily. Harry walked over to Tougou "Well put it behind you." Tougou suggested "I can't do that!" Harry yelled at him "It all started as a recreation but I made up my mind. I'm going to beat them!" Harry yelled and thought of Lala and his pride.

-A couple minutes later-

"The boys relay! In the second year separation, Class D is on the top! And Class C is on the bottom. I wonder who will win this one, oh I can't wait!" Says the speaker. "For us to win, we have to take first place…" Makoto explained. "It will be alright, we will win!" Tenma encouraged. "How about a penalty game if we lose?" Asked Akira.

"The heroic fighters are now entering the field!" The speaker shouted. Lala looked at the Class C students and saw Imadori, then she glanced at Ichijou. 'Looks worried…' Lala thought. "Imadori." Mikoto called out "Oh Miko-chin!" He hurried to her "What's the matter?" "You better make up for what happened in the Calvary Battle!"

"I know that, I will I promise Miko-chin." "Ah…" "Hm?" "Thank you for protecting me from Harry's kick…" –Pervert meter going up- "Really?! You'll give me a kiss if we win?! Miko-chan!" He said hugging around her chest area. "Did I say that? You idiot!" She said elbowing him in the head.

"Asou-senpai!" "Huh?" "I'm rooting for you! Good luck!" shouted Sara. Asou blushed "That so sneaky of you! When did you become so close?" "It's not like that!" Hanai happened to be in front of them and thought Yakumo was watching him. "Harima! Do your best! Go shadow warrior!" Tenma shouted 'Tenma is watching…' 'Yakumo is…' 'Tenma is…" Then they went into super relaxed mode. "Huh, what is?" "Hey look at the faces of those two!" "They don't look ready for this!"

"Oh? What is going on with Class C? For some reason the morale of the troops have been disturbed?!" The speaker commented. "Look at how fragile they are." Harry stated "Women are specters. They are fools after all. I had thought they were good opponents. But it seems I overestimated them" Tougou joined.

Suddenly Class C stopped "Huh?" They said in unison. "Remember! This relay is different from other ones! I'm giving you a plan of victory so listen up!" Hanai shouted "In a relay, the handling of batons is everything. The timing of the hand-off must be reckoned." Imadori advised "I was just going to say that!" Hanai shouted. "You're pretty knowledge about that aren't you Imadori?" Asou asked.

"The relay will redeemed us from our lost." "I was going to say that too." Hanai said crying. "Well, I can be serious about some things too." Imadori said with a lot of confidence. "We will be heroes is we win!" "Harima, we are counting on you to be the anchor." "Huh? Who do you think you are talking to stupid? Easily… Easily…"

"On your mark… Ready… Go!" "They are starting at once!" The speaker said. 'They're fast… What I would expect from Class D. Even this unknown runner is above level!' "Class D is on the top!" "Crap!" He said as he passed it to Asou. "So fast! Asou is running vehemently! He overtook the top runner in seconds." Commented the speaker.

"Imadori!" shouted Asou. "Leave it to me" He says as he goes to a crouching position. "What is this idiot doing?" "What?! Imadori is in a crouching start!" "I was stupid to have believed in him!" said Asou. "Here!" "What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"Okay!" "Oh! He suddenly began tumbling! A grand Tumbling display! And now he started to run, is this some new plan?!" "Did you see that? I started tumbling to build speed! It's called special rolling!" He said talking to himself. "He's been overtaken! A great miscalculation!" "Huh? How?!" Imadori shouted "With this lead we win… With me and Harry, it's a shoo-in." Tougou stated.

"Tougou, don't underestimate us…" said Hanai. "Oh? Us? You are putting a lot of faith in Harima… Don't make me wait, I'm not so patient." Tougou said and ran off. "Hmph." "Imadori's finally arrived!" "I will exert myself as much as I can!" Hanai said to Imadori "Special rolling…" "Don't do that!"

Hanai grabbed the stick and started yelling really loud and having his game face on. "Hanai's yell is tremendous! He's taken on the look of the demon! The wind god has swooped down upon us!" 'It can't be! Hanai's… He's closing the gap! He's putting pressure on me? No! My concentration!' Tougou thought "It's alright! We're still leading! I'm up next! We can win." Harry stated.

"Then why don't you go?" Harima suggested "What?" "Don't you know? A win from behind is most impressive." "Come after me, Japanese samurai!" Harry said and ran. Leaving Harima to think about his bald head. Harima had no time to plan out how he was not going to show his head because Hanai passed him the stick.

Everyone was shocked that Harima was actually trying to win, well however, he did win in the end and also showing his baldness to the whole world, but I guess at that time no one seemed to care.

-After the "Battle"-

All the classes had a bonfire/dance party, and well let's just see what happens.

Lala was calmly dancing with this individual who she didn't care to see the face of and it was peaceful until… "Hi." Imadori Lala turned her head to see that boy, so she put him in a head lock and beat him to the pulp. "Don't even think about doing that again!" Lala shouted and walk away "D-cup…" was Imadori's last words.

"Lala are you going home?" Harry asked walking to her side "Yeah…" "Hm, I see, I will walk you home then." "Why?" "So, you won't get kidnapped." Lala stopped "Are you serious? I will beat whoever that person is!" Harry smiled "Alright Lala, I'm just looking out for a friend." "Friend?" Lala said unsure "Yeah, I consider you my friend after everything we done so far." Harry said looking at her "Oh… Okay then. But just don't give me any trouble!"

Harry laughed "Of course, of course." "Hmph." She said as she walked ahead of him "Slow down a little…" "I'm here, you can go now." Lala said as she went in and closed the door. Harry stared for a while and walked to his house "Well, might as well go find Tougou."

When Lala closed the door the word friend echoed through her mind "I never really had a friend until now. I have an unknown feeling of something unusual." Lala thought about as she took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you all liked this chapter and will look forward to the future ones. About the end, I feel like Lala never had a real friend before, until she got to know Ichijou some more, so Harry telling her that will make her feel a little confused. But anyhow, see you all in the next one and will Imadori finally get some sense to stop messing with Lala?


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rays glazed in Lala's room as she awakened. "Hm, it looks like it will be a nice day…" I get out of my bed and walk into the small living room "Oh crap! I forgot about the table! Well… I guess I will go to the store..." I threw on some clothes and went to the furniture store.

As I walked through the aisles about tables I saw a hint of green hair "Ichijou!" "Huh? Oh Lala… Good morning." I walk up to her "What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for a new coffee table," Lala smirked "Hm, breaking things I see?" Ichijou was fidgeting "Well… It was by accident! I didn't mean too…" "That's good you need to apply your strength!" "Um, Lala, why are you here?" 'Oh crap… I didn't except her to ask this'

"Uh… Um… I… was just looking around!" "I see… After I'm done you want to hang out with me?" "Sure! This will give me perfect time to learn about my rival!" After a couple of hours of looking for a coffee table they couldn't find anything. "Lala, are you ready?" "Of course! Let's go do this 'hang out'!" "Alright… Well I was thinking about the mall and I want to know if you want to go there or is it to-" "I will go!"

"Okay." I looked in my wallet to see if I have any money and it turns up empty 'This is not good!' "Let's go in here…" "Okay!" After a couple of minutes Ichijou didn't look okay "Um, Lala, are you going to buy anything? I'm just asking since you aren't really looking at anything…" "I have no money!" Karen blinks at her "Well if you need money, you could work part time with me." "What is it?" "Was Barger," "Oh? I will join!"

Karen giggled at Lala's sudden outburst then her glaze went to someone else. Lala followed her eyes "Oh that idiot, Ichijou do you still like him?" Ichijou blushed "Yeah…" "Well go pursue him! Even if he is with another girl!" "Lala! I can't just do that!" "Why not?!"

"I don't want to get with him like that, I want it to happen naturally!" "Naturally?" "Lala… I don't want to talk about this…" "Fine!" Lala's stomach growled "Ichijou! Want to go get some lunch!?" "Sure, that's fine… I was getting a bit hungry myself…"

As Lala and Ichijou were walking around they decided to go to Burger King. "Lala, you sure like burgers…" Ichijou said as she sweat dropped "Yes!" She said as she was stuffing her face. "Why did you get so little!? You need a lot of food to build up your strength!" "Uh, I don't think that's how it works…" "Of course it is!" Ichijou sighed and ate her food.

"Lala," (Harry pops up) "Oh! Harry! Hi!" Lala yelled gaining everyone's attention. Harry blinked "You don't need to be so loud, you know" Harry said as he sighed "Oh I didn't notice I was loud!" Ichijou nervously laughed "What brings you here?" "I was just looking for somewhere to eat and saw Lala, so I decided to say hi, no offense or anything but who are you?" "Oh, I'm Ichijou Karen…" "That's a cute name." Harry flirted

"Harry-kun!" "Hm?" Harry turned around to the voice "Harry-kun I knew it was you!" she said as she quickly walked up to him "Oh, Misaki, wonderful it is to see you." "Harry I… Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Misaki asked blushing "Sure we can, we see you later Lala and bye Ichijou." Harry said as he walked off with the girl.

"Harry seems quite the romancer right?" Ichijou said as she sweat drop "Really? I didn't think he was." "Oh, well, never mind" 'Well, Imadori-kun is kind of like that too…' Ichijou thought "What's wrong, you look sad, here eat some burgers! It will help!" Ichijou laughed "Alright…"

"You know Lala, this was a fun day! I'm glad I spent it with you." "Oh, uh, it's nice to know that, I had fun too!" "See you tomorrow," Ichijou said "You too." Lala said as she walked off

As Lala approached her house she saw Harry in front of her house with Tougou. "Oh, Harry and Tougou, what do you guys want?" "We are going to hang out here for a while!" Tougou said "Come in then!" Lala said excitedly. To sum this hang out down, Tougou was being overly dramatic, Harry was flirting with girls over the phone, and Lala was furiously punching her punching bag with Tougou soon joining in and Harry watching intently and commenting on their strength.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I apologize, it's just that I don't have a lot of time to update this… But I will try to update faster, anyhow how did you guys like this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Lala put her clothes in the washer machine and watched TV. "Okay, here's contestant Fukuda Kyoko first-ranked short program. With first place at risk, pay attention to this free skating routine." Lala took a bite out of her cookie "There it is! An incomparably steady Bielmann Spin!" The announcer complimented. "Wow! She is not struggling at all!" Lala said in amazement. "Wow, she spinning, spinning, and spinning." Lala kicked her out of control washer. Lala watched in awe and wanted to take up skating this year, when she snapped out of her gaze she realized her washer was overflowing.

Lala walked over to the washer machine and pulled it up "I'm going to skate this year!" Destroying her washer machine in the process and maybe some of her house… "What do I do…? What do I do…? Ichijou!"

-The Next Morning-

Lala called everyone she knew and invited them to the skating rink. "Thanks for coming everyone!" Lala said. "Lala… I'm surprised at how you all of the sudden what to skate." Harry said. "Hm, at last, Lala makes her entrance on ice!" Tougou said satisfied "This is my first time skating!" Satsuki added on. 'Being here with Imadori-san, so early this year… Thank you Lala-san!' Ichijou thought blushing

"You know, standing on ice, right here… I'm reminded of my younger years, spent amongst the Alaskan blizzards." Tougou was cut off by Lala "Well? Does this look good on me?" "G-Go change your clothes right away!" Ichijou said sadly "How come?" "Because… This isn't that kind of skating rink…" "Oh… right!" Lala said as she went to change her clothes.

Once Lala got on the skating rink, she tried to balanced herself, but was unsuccessful and went on the railing. 'This is no human sport!' Lala thought "Please don't let me go Harry-san…" Satsuki said nervously "I won't, just relax a bit more…" Satsuki lost balanced and fell in Harry's arms "Satsuki-san you're having Harry-san teach you?" "Wow… Ichijou, you're such a pro!" "I wouldn't say that…" Lala got angry at the compliments thrown at Ichijou "Hm, what's wrong Lala? Don't tell me you can't skate! Are human sports too good for a gorilla?" Imadori taunted 'Whatever! Just teach me how to skate!" "Not doing it! Unless you can come over here!" Imadori said as he stood far away "I'll kill you!" Lala said as she tried to make her way to Imadori, but failed horribly.

'I've finally found your weakness, you are helpless on ice!' Imadori said plotting a plan.

"I'm so hungry! Satsuki-san you worked hard all morning! I'm proud of you!" "I have to say Ichijou, you are good at any sport you try aren't you?" "No not at all, I bring Kousuke her sometimes…" "Really? You were the best out there!" 'Why? I tried hard out there too, but I haven't improved the slightest bit.' Lala thought in a depressing mood "Hey, they were passing these out." Imadori passed them the paper. "The Yagami Cup Figure Skating Paris Tournament? Oh it's being held today." Satsuki said "Yeah, they prizes are pretty cool too!" Imadori said.

Lala looked at the paper "First prize is a brand-new washer and dryer? Alright I'm entering too!" Ichijou slammed her hands down on the table grabbing their attention. "Oh, I just wanted to test out the wash- I mean my abilities too…" "Heh, you are indeed my rival, well enter together!" "What are you talking about you can't skate, but there is one way a total beginner like you could win." Imadori said.

"R-Really?" Lala said happily Imadori and Lala went off to the side as discussed the plan. "Okay, we will now hold the Yagami Cup Figure Skating Paris Tournament. All pairs that are entering please go to the rink." "Imadori, can we really win by doing this?" "Yeah, leave it to me." Imadori laughed 'I'm going to embarrass you for good, gorilla lady.' Imadori thought

"Next up in the Imadori and Lala pair." The speaker says, Lala laughed "Just you watch, Ichijou and Tougou, at how I been reborned!" "It's time Lala, we are going to shock the audience!" "Yeah!" Lala said as she throw her coat off. The crowd was cheering, but once they saw Lala they started laughing "Lala, that's for speed skating." Ichijou told her "It's a mistake that a beginner makes…" Tougou added on.

Lala got extremely angry at Imadori "Imadori you tricked me…!" "You idiot, try to come over here!" Imadori said taunting her once again. "Hold it…" Lala said as she tried to get over there but failed "See there? You better give up!" Lala ditched her shoes and starting chasing after Imadori with her big toe "Amazingly, Contestant Lala has gone barefoot, and now she is giving chase at a growing speed." She catches up to him and starting spinning him around "And now she finishes with a gyroplane. Ah, this is also against the rules…" 'Bravo, bravo! Not even I anticipated you working lucha in you routine." Tougou said amazed.

'Why don't we… leave now…?" Ichijou asked

"Lala! You did excellent on your performance, I don't see why they said it wasn't acceptable." Tougou said after he met up with Lala. "I hate Imadori! He embarrassed me!" she said kicking the trash can "Calm down Lala, you got him back, didn't you?" Harry asked "You're right… I got him good didn't I?" Lala said as she stopped kicking the trash can "I don't see why Ichijou likes him…" "Probably because he's a flirt." Harry told her "Aside from Imadori, Lala let's celebrate your victory! And also mine!" "Right!" Lala shouted.

After Lala, Harry, and Tougou celebrated their 'victory', Lala went in her apartment and realized that almost everything was broken. Lala gets her phone and calls Ichijou "Hell-" "Ichijou! I want to work at Was Burger now!" "Oh, okay Lala-san we will get started tomorrow, meet me at 8:00 A.M. that's when my shift starts." "Okay! I will be there!" Lala said as she hung up the phone. "Now, how am I going to wash my clothes? Oh I know!" Lala dialed Harry's number "Yeah?" "Harry let me borrow your washer and dryer for a few days!" There was a short pause "I can't let you take my washer and dryer, but you can come over here and wash it. What happened to yours?" "I broke it…" Lala said sadly "Seems like you, well, just come over here when you need to wash your clothes," "Thank you Harry!" Lala said as she hung up the phone. "I can't wait to beat my rival at Was Burger!" Lala shouted and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

-Beep Beep- Lala jumped out of her bed, and yelled "I will get money today!" Lala quickly put on some clothes, brush her teeth and left. "ICHIJOU! I AM READY TO WORK TODAY!" Lala yelled in her ear. "I'm glad that you are Lala-san but you need to be a little quieter, it's early in the morning…" "Oh, right! I totally forgot!" Ichijou shook her head that Lala was still being loud.

"Let's go inside," Ichijou and Lala went inside and was greeted by her boss. "Oh, Good morning Ichijou-chan, I see you brought someone." "Yes, this is my friend Lala-san, and she would like to work here…" "As long as you know how to work the cash register everything's good!" "Yes! I do." "It's good to have enthusiasm, you will need it when you work here." Ichijou sweat dropped 'maybe this will go wrong… Lala-san isn't exactly happy. Maybe she will act differently.' she thought.

As the day went on, Lala hasn't been exactly welcoming the customers. To them she seems scary and violent based off how she acted towards them. Not the best day for Lala, but at least she was getting paid! Soon they had to close.

"Alright ladies, it has been a decent day! Not a lot of customers but business was coming. However, Lala, u-um well y-you need to act a little happier, because today the customers had a negative effect, and they were only going to Ichijou." He stuttered. "Eh?! I will do better next time! I still get paid right?" "Well, yes." "Yes! I can smell my new washer and dryer!"

"Well, I need to close up…" "Okay, we will be on our way, come on Lala-san." "Right." As they were walking Lala was thinking about the future of her job. "Ichijou… Do you think I will get fired?" she said with concern. "No, I don't think so, just act enthusiastic, and you will be fine." "Hm, I will try." "Do we do this again tomorrow?" "Yes, after school." Lala stopped "School's tomorrow?! I totally forgot! Harry! Washer! Dryer! Ichijou I need to go see you tomorrow!" She said as she ran to her house. "Huh?" Ichijou said dumbfounded.

"I can't believe I forgot…" Lala said as she quickly grabs the school uniform and pajamas. "I'll just sleepover at Harry's." She quickly hurried to Harry's house and banged on the door. "Yes Lala?" He said as he opened the door a little annoyed. "I need to use it now!" "Come in." he said as he stepped aside "I'm also going to sleepover." Harry stopped "What?" "I'm going to sleepover, is that a problem?" She said looking at him "Whatever, there is a room in the back." He said showing her where the washer and dryer was. "Okay! Thank you Harry! I would have done it earlier, but I forgot school was tomorrow…"

"How?" "Well, I guess it's because I was busy with my job. Yeah that's why!" "You have a job now?" "Yes, I need money to get new supplies, and Ichijou said I could come work with her at Was Burger, and it was the ultimate competition!" "Sounds like it would be interesting in there…" He said leaning against the door.

"Where is your bathroom?" Lala said gathering her things "In the hallway two doors on the left." "Alright." She said as she went down the hallway, Harry watched her and thought 'Might as well fix something for dinner…' He looked in the refrigerator and thought of making curry. "I'm pretty sure she would like to eat this." He said as he started cooking.

"Something smells good!" Lala said as she came in the kitchen and sat down "Yeah its curry, and you came just in time." He said as he put the plate in front of her "Harry! This is so good!" She said as she started stuffing her face. "Thanks but, slow down a little." Harry chuckled "You're not hungry?" "No, I already ate before you came." "Oh I see." "Well, I'm going to go to bed, just come if you need anything." He said as he walked down the hallway.

After she got done eating she decided she was going to go to bed too. The next morning came quickly, she put on her clothes and went to eat some leftovers. She soon heard Harry come out of his room. "Good morning Lala…" He said slightly tired "Morning!" "Tougou will be here in a minute." He said as he sat down and ate his food. A couple minutes went by and the doorbell rang. It was revealed to be Tougou "Hey partner and… Lala? Why are you here?" He said confused "I slept over." "What! And no one invited me, the king of sleep overs, how could you two I thought we were friends, yet you two left me out! I'm hurt!" Tougou said in a dramatic fashion.

"Yeah yeah, let's go to school." Harry said as he walked out the house.

"Harry! Tougou! I need your help!" Lala said as she ran up to them "What is it?" They both said in unison "Ichijou, is joining the girls basketball club! I need your help to teach me how to play it, so I can destroy her!" Lala said in enthusiasm. Tougou stood up "I will help you achieve your goal!" He said yelling "I'll help too." Harry said smoothly. "Great, let's go!" Lala said as she ran to the gym with Tougou running after her and Harry walked his way there.

A couple minutes went by and Tenma, Mikoto, Sanago, Ichijou, Asou, and Satsuki came in just as Lala ran up the court and broke the headboard. "100 points right?!" she exclaimed. They watched her with a blank expression. "She heard that Ichijou was going to play, and had ask us to teach her how to play basketball." Harry stated "And now she's in rigorous training." Tougou butted in. "Then again, she has learned how to aim for the goal, the rest is for you." Harry said. "Right?" Asou said as he sweat dropped. "Amazing! We need a player like you! Since I'm the manager, you are on the team!" Tae said as she shook Lala's hands. "Sensei, do you even know the rules?" Asou asked "Of course, you just aim for the hoop right?" "Righttt…" he said sighing.

"Alright guys, the tournament is one month away! The first I want you guys to train on is teamwork. You will call each other by the nicknames I will give you." Tae stated "What?" They all said. "Freshman, your nickname is rookie!" "Yes! I understand!" She said cheerful "Sanago, you will be called Hostess!" "Is that because we run a restaurant?" "Ichi- san!" "S-sensei isn't that…" "D- I mean Miko-chin!" "Eh? What were you going to say?" She said blushing "Gori! It can't be named anything else!" "Thank you Tae! It sounds like a strong name! My strength is starting to go up! Ichijou! what does Gori mean?" Lala said yelling. "Well, it means something big, strong and smart-"

"Really? That's the perfect name then! I'm Gori!" "Also hairy…" She whispered. After practicing Suga was planning to go out to eat with the girls to where Asou worked. "I see, I will go!" "Huh?" Suga said as he sweat dropped. So they all went to Asou's family restaurant and Suga ended up sitting in front of Lala and watching her devour her food.

Turns out Lala stayed longer than she should and Asou came with the bill saying it was 18,000 yen. "Don't have it" She said as she turned to him, "Um, you need to find a way to pay for this." "Sure sure!" Lala said as she left the place.

At the next day at practice, Lala could not get the ball to go in the hoop, so she went on a rampage. "Lala-san, please take your shooting position" Satsuki said "Like this?" "You are putting in too much force. See, your left arm is used for support." She said as she adjusted her arm "Like this?" She said as she shoots the ball and it went in. "It went in! Thank you! Thank you! Join in the free throw game!" "You sure?" "Yes!"

"They are doing one-on-one so early in the game? Suou is coming along quickly too," Asou said as he watched "Yes, thanks to my technique." 'Okay to the right, this pressure, I can't get free…' Mikoto thought "Is that all you got?" Imadori said as he appeared behind her. "I-Imadori! Why are you here?" "Right now, call me coach! Now one more time. If you're not trying, then I-" He was cut off by a ball Lala accidently threw. He looked at her "What are you doing here?" Asou said "You idiot, I came to coach! I may not look like it, but I'm better than LeBron. See?" He said as he pointed to his shoes "Watch my graceful shooting!" He said as he shot the ball but Lala blocked it and looked at him in anger. He grabbed a bunch of balls and Lala blocked them all.

He then acted like he shot the ball and called Lala an idiot over and over again, which resulted in him getting beaten. "Imadori, if you are just going to cause trouble then you need to leave." Asou said in annoyance. "What? Ichijou say something would you?" "Imadori-san I appreciate you asking me, but I'm sorry…" "Eh…" He said as he watched her blankly.

"This isn't how you shoot…" Satsuki can you help Suou, your form is good." "Alright." She said as she shot the ball but missed "Huh?" she then threw more balls but all failed "Don't give up! You can do it!" Lala cheered.

They resumed to practice, when the ball passed to Lala, she hit Suga in the face, and she wasn't going to the right side of the court, "Lala-chan, the basket is the other way!" Sagano shouted "Huh? This is confusing!" she yelled looking the other way. "What a terrifying team you've made. As a result, my basketball spirit came back." Tougou said coming up to Asou. "Okay, but why are you guys here?" Asou asked uninterested. Tougou ignored him and went up to the girls' team "How about it ladies? I, Tougou Masakazu, the one they called 'Big Bull' back in Texas, challenge you to a battle! The winner gets to take the loser under their wing-" "No." They interrupted "I see, it's too early for you guys to handle. I'm going to go relax to calm down, Harry, it's up to you to take care of Lala." "Yeah I will do what I can."

"Alright, lets end this with some shuttle runs." "Right! We can do this." They all said in unison.

It was a while later and it was lunch break, Satsuki still couldn't get her throws together especially in front of Asou, she felt useless and embarrassed. Lala went outside and found Satsuki sitting by the bushes "Eat!" she said showing her a burger "Huh?" "This is my lunch! It's good!" She said sitting by her "Well… I'm not hungry right now…" "What?! You're not? Then what's the problem?" Satsuki stayed silent "Go on, Tell me! If it's something I can help with, I will do it!" Satsuki started crying into Lala's shoulder and she hugged her 'Just comfort huh…' she thought. "I'm sorry Lala, I should go now. But thanks you cheered me up!" She said running. "You're Welcome!"

A day went by and Satsuki didn't show up and Lala felt pretty worried about her, but her thoughts were interrupted by Tae. "Alright guys. Today we have a practice game with the 1st year boys, lets destroy them!" "Right!" They all said in unison. Before they were about to begin someone took the ball, "W-who is that?! He's fast…" Mikoto said shocked. It revealed to be Tougou when he dunked the ball "Ha, still not prepared yet? Don't slack off when you're on the court." "Why are you here?" Asou asked.

"Stop interrupting we are trying to have a practice game with the 1st years-" Yuuki was cut off by Harima "1st years, heh, they all been taken out!" "They weren't even good for warming us up…" Imadori said "W-What's going on here?" Suga asked "Just what is it do you guys want?" Mikoto asked "We are here to see if you have what it takes for basketball! Whichever team wins deserves to be the regulars! Now men, fight!" "We are not all men you know…" They said angered "Sensei say something." Sanago asked her "Fine, we accept your challenge! Let's give them everything we got!" "We are enemies for right now!" Tenma said to them "Okay! I will beat you!" Lala shouted at her "Don't let them provoke you…" Yuuki commented.

"Then why have we been practicing huh? Isn't it so we can win!" Lala said yelling at her teammates. "She's right!" "Alright let's play!" "Right! Let's give it our best!" They all shouted.

When the game started Imadori had the ball and dunked it "Not bad Imadori!" Suga praised "It's all in the shoes… With these I'm unstoppable…" He said confidently, he then looked to Lala with her staring at him intently "I'm borrowing these! Oh? They fit perfectly!" "My shoes…" Imadori whined. As the game went on, the girls team wasn't winning because they were missing Satsuki, so Lala made a dash for the door. "Wait… You're not wearing them out, are you?" Imadori asked Lala, "No problem!"

"Everyone needs you Satsuki." "Lala-senpai?" "You know right? We are all amateurs. Having a pro like you, makes the difference." "But…" "I know. you have love troubles right? That's why you can't do it. Am I wrong? Because your expression says otherwise." "B-but?" "Just listen. That is that but this is this. This is something you have to take care of! You can do it Satsuki!" "Right!"

"Member change!" "Finally you are here, Satsuki." "You're late Satsuki-chan." "Thank goodness." "We are going to win for sure!" Satsuki said "Thanks Lala…" Mikoto said "I just talked to her normally, but let's get to the game. Satsuki's here and I also have these wonderful shoes!" However, the shoes were tiring quickly. As the game went on, the girls were winning and secured a win in the end, because Tougou's team didn't want to play anymore. "My bad! Sorry but they wore out!" Lala told Imadori "There's nothing left but the shoe laces!" He said whining.

After the game Asou invited them to eat at his family's restaurant. "Lala-san, it's nice that you got yourself an underclassmen friend." Ichijou told her. "I-I just wanted to win the game!" She said looking the other way. Everyone praised Mikoto about her talent at basketball, but she didn't think she was cut out for it, but they reassured her, but it came to an end when Imadori decided to act himself. "Miko-chin!" Imadori said hugging her "Get off me, you idiot!" she then kicked him but he came back. "You are such a pest!" she said pushing him away.

Lala came up behind Mikoto "Miko-chin! Let me deal with him!" She shouted as she beat Imadori. Once the commotion died down, everyone started to leave, "Hey Satsuki, are you planning to do _that_ now? I will back you up." She said smiling "Actually, no I'm not. I'm going to cheer Mikoto and Asou on!" "You got over him?" "Yes, I realized that he liked Mikoto…" "Oh I see, good luck Satsuki! I'm going to go home now!" She said as she left.

"That went better than expected, well time to get some sleep!" Lala said as she walked home.


End file.
